


【我a】癖好

by escapeAkarry



Category: wok
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry





	【我a】癖好

①颜射

 

他很讨厌脏，当然，什么是脏的，为他自己所决定。

无论多少次了，他在我胯间总是讨好我，不管技巧多么生涩可爱，低头能看见他微微扬起的脸，小嘴薄唇被硬物撑开，鼻子不禁一酸显出淡红，大眼睛一直眨巴注意着我的反应，生怕我不舒服了，他的睫毛是逆天的又长又密，当他含到深处，一点点睫毛像小扇子扫过，痒，是真痒。

他的皮肤也是太好，我喜欢在他吮吸我的巨大时，用双手轻轻抚着他的脸，拇指不时刮两下，感受他那像婴儿的肌肤，我好像疯了，竟想咬下去，嗯....饿了，是进食的时间了。

“宝贝，我等不及了...”真是不像话，我喘着粗气向他要求，不禁伸手按上他的后脑勺，下身开始加速抽送，只听他呜呜几声，听声调像是在说不要太快，嗯.....？不是太快啊，宝贝这就受不了了？他闭上双眼，睫毛颤动的频率告诉我他有点难受，哦，没关系的，等下我将会加倍将他呵护回来。

“宝贝.....睁开眼看着我...好吗...”他慢慢睁开双眼，woo.....我绝对不是一个现在就想把他双腿张开使劲操他的禽兽。他现在眼角红红的，眼眶里的泪水在打转，就是不肯掉下来，换作是你，你也想要让它掉下来，不是吗？不过他是我的，你想都别想了。

“.......唔唔....唔.....”

“看什么？看你有多可爱啊。”

哎，小可爱伸爪子抓我，害羞了，唔....等下让他更害羞怎么样......

加快抽送，在快要射出的时候赶忙抽离他的唇，自己用手来回了几下便对准他的脸颊，双唇，鼻子，锁骨，射了个遍，以为他会发脾气揍我，但他只是伸出湿润的舌尖舔舔嘴唇周边的白液，他现在的样子活像只喝牛奶不小心掉到奶盆里的小猫咪。

那么，小猫咪吃饱了。

我呢？

 

 

②腿交

 

他的双腿又长又细，白嫩得不像话，然而他的大腿根才是我的致命点，简直到了想被他大腿根夹死的程度，我无疑是个变态。

“宝贝，乖，趴下。”他翻过身背对着我，嗯，他的背也很漂亮，腰抓起来也很舒服，“宝贝，腿并拢。”他转过头，并不知道我想干什么，一脸疑惑。“我想干你的腿。”我凑到他耳边用气声说，令他羞耻得把脸埋到被子里，揉了一下小猫咪的头，伸手拿过床边的润滑挤到手上抹在他内侧腿根，刚抹上去的时候小猫咪因为一时不适应的冰凉感，浑身颤了一下，多可爱，我主动将他的双腿并拢，把硬物慢慢塞到他腿根间。

“.....热....”他小声说，想不到他的大腿也是挺敏感的，轻轻捏了一下他的腿边，立即染上淡红，腿，是个尤物呢。

开始来回进出，尽管动作与普通性交相似，但感觉还是差得多，平时无法感受的嫩滑感令我欲罢不能，因为撞到他的力度不小，他不时还会被动哼哼几声，好想欺负他，欺负他到泣不成声，一想到他那样子我就想射了，他觉得腿间那硬物瞬间炽热得快烫到自己，想要爬着离开我，我伸手抓住他的腰肢令他无法再动弹，顺便加快速度想现在就射出来。

“.....呜......烫......别.....”他受不了了。

“乖，很快。”

我真是太宠他了。

一股热流喷发在他腿间，抽出硬物掰开他的双腿，粘稠的白液顺着他的腿根缓缓流下，两边腿根内侧尽管有润滑但还是红了一块，嗯..是宝贝的皮肤太嫩了呢，也好，至少明天他不会敢穿短裤出去。

俗话说，有了第一次，就会有第二次。

 

 

③教室play+宝宝的茉莉体香

 

把他压在课桌上，他还慌张得要推开我，“别....别在教室...”

“没关系，刚放学人都走光了，况且，我都锁门了还怕什么？”伸手就开始解他的衣服，他也不反抗了，想必我的性格他是清楚得不得了，真乖。

低头吻他的双唇，慢慢深入，他习惯性地配合我，用两颗小虎牙轻轻咬我，不痛，反而撩得我快着火，此时我只能理解为宝贝想要了，离开他的双唇，像对待珍宝似的亲吻他的每一处，最后埋在他颈脖处深深吸了一口，他被痒得笑出猫纹。

“宝宝，你好香。”香得想吃了他，一想到他周围的人都能闻到他的味道，莫名的火气大，便在他颈脖那白嫩的皮肤留下了我的牙印，满足感。

他有小虎牙，笑起来有猫纹，有体香，腰细腿长，又属兔，宝贝，大概我的致命点都被你承包了，就算他只是站着，他也是撩人的。

他看见我在自己衣服内侧拿出润滑时被吓到了，“....怎么...随身带这种东西.......”

“嗯.....因为想随时疼爱我们宝宝啊。”

哦天，我该怎么形容此时他害羞的表情有多可爱，耳根都红了。

冰凉的液体进入他温热柔软的内壁，看他双眼湿润便低头亲吻他，一有依靠他就双手抱紧我，宝贝太粘人了。等扩张完，挺着等待已久的硬物进入他后穴，刚进入的紧致和说不出的舒服让我脑子一片空白，差点就内射了，宝贝的身体每处可都是宝物。

“.....啊......唔轻点....别....”一点点的求饶从他嘴角溢出，仔细看着他，他乖巧的妹妹头明明禁欲得要命，可此时却让人想去打破这种想法，他耳边的发角被汗水浸湿，不知是不是我的错觉，他的体香愈来愈浓，仿佛想要我也沾上他的气味。

性爱的声音在空旷的教室回荡，让人在小心翼翼的进行但又停不下来，对他来说就像是在众人注视下被我干得无法思考的羞耻心。

我沉醉在他的喘气声中无法自拔，想听他在喘气中喊我哥哥，想听他说他想要更多，不过，这只会让他更羞耻罢了。

在这过程中他无法控制地缴械了几次，想必是我每次都命中他的敏感点，捅到那点时他会忽然叫得很大声，身体会忍不住颤抖，像我这种想一直听他大声叫的当然要一直触碰他的敏感，以至到他连连求饶，“......哈啊.....不要...一直碰那里....呜......”抓我背上的小爪子越来越用力，宝贝，你可以在我身上留下任何痕迹，也可以说，我很欢迎，痕迹，越深越好。

课桌在吱呀作响，并且声音愈来愈大，“嗯....宝宝...我要射在你里面了....”

“.....不...不要....啊.....”来不及，炽热滚烫的体液已留在他体内，他像是只吃饱喝足了的小猫咪，身体软软地躺在课桌上，最后还向我撒娇要我抱他。

然后我把他裹成粽子抱出校门了。

 

 

END.


End file.
